Glass Wings
by adagioredshift
Summary: It's funny, the things that went through my mind before we said the words that sealed everything. I do. ItaNaru.Short Oneshot.Wedding.


This one was sitting in my archive for a while before I realized it didn't suck enough to stick it on there. :D  
Warnings: Boy/boy love. ItaNaru

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto is something I don't have the liberty of having. :B

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo__

It was often said that there was no way to personify human emotion. It was, and always would remain elusive, indiffirent to the will of those they affected. And no matter how much we wanted, something so close to us was always out of our reach.   
That was the phrase my life was always built on. Through years of trial and error, I'd come up with a phrase I stuck by for years. With the many things I'd endured, it was only a reassurance for me.  
Too bad I was wrong.

Ironically, it was cloudy outside. Nature itself seemed to be trying to chain my spirit down, punishing me. But I smiled. I kept that face, those feelings. I laughed all the while.  
He always told me I was defiant. To this day I never figured out whether he meant it in an endearing manner.  
But I agreed.  
Nothing, no matter how tragic or unfortunate, could sink my spirits low.  
He told me he liked that about me. I told him I was too optimistic for my own good.

The frigid winter air seeped in through the cracks of the heavily windowed room where I sat. Another form of torment. I felt feathers of cold licking my bare shoulders and legs, wrapping me in an inescapable blanket of cold. I stared at the long, satin gloves that covered my hands and took one more glance in the mirror at my side.  
They had told me I looked beautiful.  
I never saw it.  
"I'm just a crossdressing pretty boy." I quipped, tugging at the delicate blue fabric of my dress.

It was tradition for a groom to be unable to see a bride in her dress at anytime before the wedding. Even though it came off to me as crap, he was persistant on it. I went along with the idea. His exitement was adorable. This had been our first real experience with true love, and the daring commitment that came with it.  
I was one to forgive the past. He dwelled in it. Even today, that stubborn self-punishment that he would inflict on himself staggered me.  
Oftentimes, the things I did, were more for him than me. I loved him, more than anyone ever had. But I could never afford to break the heart I'd made so fragile.

There was a sudden noise near the door behind me, the door protesting with a loud creak as it was forced open. A woman popped her head through, cherry blossom locks piled delicately on top of her hair, spilling over her shoulders.  
She was stunning, and years ago might have taken my breath away.  
"It's almost time." She informed me.

Butterflies ran rampant in my stomach. Blinded by the lacy veil, I followed my cherry blossom friend out into the cloudy sky, down toward a clearing where a crowd of people gathered. Thunderclouds were looming overhead with threatening presence, but I simply dared them.  
Nothing could bring me down.

I stood behind her, and groups of other women, hidden.  
But even through them, I saw him. He was so lovely, I nearly fainted. Stoic, tall, calm, but his eyes sparkled with the exitement of a child. He was happier then I'd ever seen him. And so was I.  
He was elegant, refined. Hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and blending in with the ebony color of his suit.  
He'd always told me the color black comforted him. He was well suited for it, and I could immerse myself in his radiance.  
But the music was my cue. The girls in front of me parted aside, and it was just me and him.  
The anxiety caused tremors in my body, and my legs had seemed to fail me. My cherry blossom friend handed me a bouquet of bright red flowers, sharply contrasting the pallid appearence that I put out.

I took a shaky step foward, and walked to where he stood, focusing only on his smiling face. There was no one else around me, no other watchful eyes. He was my light, and I followed it.  
My beloved, my Itachi Uchiha.  
The rest of the day was a daze. After that first bonding kiss, I was robbed blind. The rest of the world blurred out from my periphreal and soon all I saw was him.  
I spoke with others, I danced with them. I laughed, smiled, lived, and even heard them.  
But I could not see them.

Many years ago he was relentless on capturing me.  
He succeeded.  
Capturing my heart, soul, my everything.  
Despite how the outcome was compared to the beginning, he succeeded with his mission.


End file.
